marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Presents Vol 3 5
Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * ETA * * * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Upper East Side ******** ********* and ********** ******* ******** ********* ***** ****** ******* ******** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ** Items: * * * * and | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Demon's Choice | Writer2_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler2_1 = Luke Ross | Inker2_1 = Luke Ross | Colourist2_1 = Tamra Bonvillain | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_2 = Chris Robinson | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Destiny (Irene Adler) * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Sabretooth (Victor Creed) Other Characters: * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * Stasi * Various unidentified alternate Nightcrawlers * * * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * * X-Men * * Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * Unidentified reality ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Phenethylamine | Writer3_1 = Leah Williams | Penciler3_1 = Guillermo Sanna Bauza | Inker3_1 = Guillermo Sanna Bauza | Colourist3_1 = Erick Arciniega | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Chris Robinson | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Supermarket ***** Pawn shop ***** Eddie Brock's apartment Items: * Chocolate bars | Synopsis3 = As Eddie Brock buys all the chocolate, energy drinks, and anti-narcolepsy drugs he can get his hands on from a supermarket, the Venom symbiote tells him that he doesn't need to do this, stating that he's been awake for three days straight and should just let it "flip the switch." As the symbiote commands him to flip the switch, Eddie notices the cashier staring at him and snaps at her. The symbiote scolds him, saying that it's not her fault it's like this. Eddie angrily drops a large stack of bills on the counter and storms out, the symbiote saying he should have just let it flip the switch. Across the street, a group of SFPD officers investigate a foiled robbery at a pawn shop, one officer radioing in for forensics due to the would-be robbers having been decapitated. Passing by street kids and prostitutes, Eddie bickers mentally with the symbiote, which is once again hungering for brains and is fed-up with them living in a cheap bedbug-infested apartment. As a prostitute flirts with Eddie, the symbiote suggests Eddie let it eat her as a snack, joking that she looks sweet as she pokes Eddie with a lollypop. Eddie ignores both her and the symbiote, and upon returning to his apartment the ravenous symbiote complains that it's starving. Eddie states that it can have all the phenethylamine-rich chocolate it wants, but the symbiote retorts that it's sick of chocolate and wants brains. Snapping at it to shut up, Eddie spots a mermaid sticker on the wall and wonders what it's doing there, peeling it off to discover a peephole. Looking through, Eddie recoils as the symbiote jubilantly urges him to continue, furiously plugging up the hole with toilet paper. Sitting on his chair, Eddie tells the whining symbiote to shut up and take its medicine, consuming one of the chocolate bars. As Eddie struggles to stay awake, the symbiote urges him to sleep as it covers his body. Dozing off, Eddie threatens to feed it the bedbugs it hates so much if it does anything while he's asleep. Stating it will find the switch, the symbiote infiltrates Eddie's dreams, pointing out that he's a twisted man fraught with lust, terror, and bloodlust. Standing on a giant brain with puddles of living darkness, Eddie tells the symbiote it needs to learn how to set the mood. Manifesting as She-Venom, the symbiote tells Eddie to teach it how, slamming him into the giant brain, which it states is Eddie's own. Manifesting a second body from a pool of living abyss, the symbiote grabs chunks of grey matter and states it can hear Eddie's subconsciousness squealing, asking him whether it's in fear or delight. Slashing open the brain, the symbiote says it's going to give Eddie a good look at what he truly likes, unleashing a horde of symbiote-like monsters, sharks, crocodiles, and dinosaurs all engaged in a frenzy of mating and violence. Hissing that it enjoys the taste of Eddie's heartbeat, the symbiote licks the side of Eddie's face and tauntingly asks if it should make it go faster. As Venom snares him with tendrils, demanding he let it flip the switch, Eddie begs it to stop and not to do it like this. Suddenly awakening in the bathroom, Eddie looks into the mirror to see the symbiote's face alongside his own; the symbiote asking him how to do so. Sighing in exasperation, Eddie agrees to let the symbiote take over, asking it to watch the teeth as it engulfs him. | Solicit = Welcome to the 1980s, Marvel style! First, Wolverine’s Vigil goes into its fifth decade but doesn’t go the way he planned. Then, join Nightcrawler mid-Cross-Time Caper at the fall of the Berlin Wall! Finally, a tale of one of ’80s Marvel’s biggest creations, that most lethal of protectors, Venom! | Notes = * Kitty Pryde's and Kurt Wagner's outfits are taken from , indicating their story takes place in the immediate aftermath. * Venom's story is a follow up to Venom: The Hunger. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included